Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Electrified vehicles can include battery packs to drive the battery-powered electric machines. The battery packs can consist of one or more battery arrays disposed within an interior of a protective housing. The housing typically includes one or more vent paths to permit pressure within the interior of the housing to equalize with pressure outside the interior. The vent paths provide an opening for liquid water and water vapor to enter the interior.